Jerry Ayres
Jerry Ayres is an American character actor who has appeared in several films and television series from the 1960s to the 1980s, including an episode of the sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * Disaster on the Coastliner (1979) (TV) * General Hospital (1963) (TV Series) (1977-1978) * Force of Evil (1977) (TV) * Attack on Terror: The FBI vs. the Ku Klux Klan (1975) (TV) * Hangup (1974) * Mame (1974) * Message to My Daughter (1973) (TV) * Ace Eli and Roger of the Skies (1973) (uncredited) * Double Jeopardy (1970) (TV) Most Notable TV Guest Appearances * The Bold and the Beautiful playing "Conway Weston, P.I." (uncredited) in episode: "Episode # 1.278" (episode # 1.278) 10 May 1988 * The Bold and the Beautiful playing "Conway Weston, P.I." in episode: "Episode # 1.227" (episode # 1.227) 1 March 1988 * L.A. Law playing "Stanley Niles" in episode: "Hand Roll Express" (episode # 2.12) 21 January 1988 * The Bold and the Beautiful playing "Conway Weston, P.I." in episode: "Episode # 1.13" (episode # 1.13) 8 April 1987 * The Bold and the Beautiful playing "Conway Weston, P.I." in episode: "Episode # 1.12" (episode # 1.12) 7 April 1987 * The Bold and the Beautiful playing "Conway Weston, P.I." in episode: "Episode # 1.11" (episode # 1.11) 6 April 1987 * The Bold and the Beautiful playing "Conway Weston, P.I." in episode: "Episode # 1.10" (episode # 1.10) 3 April 1987 * The Bold and the Beautiful playing "Conway Weston, P.I." (voice) in episode: "Episode # 1.9" (episode # 1.9) 2 April 1987 * The Bold and the Beautiful playing "Conway Weston, P.I." in episode: "Episode # 1.5" (episode # 1.5) 27 March 1987 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Actor" in episode: "So Little, Gone" (episode # 6.15) 17 February 1985 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Actor" in episode: "Play Your Hunch" (episode # 5.13) 8 January 1984 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Actor" in episode: "What a Difference a Day Makes" (episode # 5.5) 30 October 1984 * Vega$ playing "Phil Reese" in episode: "The Killing" (episode # 3.18) 15 April 1981 * Dynasty playing "Tom" in episode: "The Necklace" (episode # 1.8) 2 March 1981 * Dynasty playing "Tom" in episode: "Krystle's Lie" (episode # 1.7) 2 March 1981 * Dynasty playing "Tom" in episode: "The Bordello" (episode # 1.6) 23 February 1981 * Dynasty playing "Tom" in episode: "The Chauffeur Tells a Secret" (episode # 1.5) 16 February 1981 * Dynasty playing "Tom" in episode: "Fallon's Wedding" (episode # 1.4) 2 February 1981 * Dynasty playing "Tom" in episode: "The Honeymoon" (episode # 1.2) 19 January 1981 * Dynasty playing "Tom" in episode: "Oil" (episode # 1.1) 12 January 1981 * CHiPs playing "Wells" in episode: "Go-Cart Terror" (episode # 4.1) 21 September 1980 * Vega$ playing "Alex" in episode" "Touch of Death" (episode # 1.20) 14 March 1979 * The Rockford Files playing "Robert Greis" in episode: "The Return of the Black Shadow" (episode # 5.18) 17 February 1979 * CHiPs playing "Burglar" in episode: "Career Day" (episode # 1.5) 20 October 1977 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "David Garver" in episode: "Dead Lift" (episode # 5.20) 5 May 1977 * Tales of the Unexpected playing "Deputy Jones" in episode: "Force of Evil" (episode # 1.6) 13 March 1977 * Barnaby Jones playing "Monte Kovell" in episode: "Circle of Treachery" (episode # 5.18) 3 March 1977 * Charlie's Angels playing "First Policeman" in episode: "The Big Tap Out" (episode # 1.14) 12 January 1977 * Barnaby Jones playing "Wayne Gibson" in episode: "Dark Homecoming" (episode # 3.9) 19 November 1974 * Cannon playing "Actor" in episode: "Duel in the Desert" (episode # 3.17) 16 January 1974 * Police Story playing "Officer Kilda" in episode: "Chain of Command" (episode # 1.11) 8 January 1974 * Barnaby Jones playing "Dan Foley" in episode: "Fatal Flight" (episode # 2.12) 9 December 1973 * Cannon playing "Actor" in episode: "He Who Digs a Grave" (episode # 3.1) 12 September 1973 * The F.B.I. playing "Actor" in episode: "The Break-Up" (episode # 7.17) 16 January 1972 * Dan August playing "Dr. Rodell" in episode: "Prognosis: Homicide" (episode # 1.27) 1 April 1971 * The F.B.I. playing "Jimmy Vaughan" in episode: "Eye of the Needle" (episode # 6.18) 24 January 1971 * The Young Rebels playing "Harry" in episode: "Dangerous Ally" (episode # 1.12) 6 December 1970 * The Immortal playing "Charley" in episode: "The Rainbow Butcher" (episode # 1.5) 22 October 1970 * Adam-12 playing "Herbert" in episode: "Log 142: As High as You Are" (episode # 2.11) 20 December 1969 * The F.B.I. playing "Mike O'Dell" in episode: "The Maze" (episode # 4.20) 9 February 1969 * The Outcasts playing "Wes" in episode: "The Heady Wine" (episode # 1.9) 2 December 1968 * The Mod Squad playing "Robbie Larson" in episode: "A Time to Love - A Time to Cry" (episode # 1.6) 12 November 1968 * The F.B.I. playing "Charlie Burroughs" in episode: "Crisis Ground" (episode # 3.16) 28 January 1968 * Star Trek playing "Rizzo" in episode: "The Obsession" (episode # 2.13) 15 December 1967 * The Invaders playing "Bill - Groom" in episode: "Wall of Crystal" (episode # 1.15) 2 May 1967 * Star Trek playing "O'Herlihy" in episode: "Arena" (episode # 1.18) 19 January 1967 * Mr. Terrific playing "McRuin" in episode: "Matchless" (episode # 1.1) 9 January 1967 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Airman" in episode: "The Ace" (episode # 3.12) 9 December 1966 * The Green Hornet playing "Pete" in episode: "Give 'Em Enough Rope" (episode # 1.2) 16 September 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Warren" (uncredited) in episode: "The Flame Grows Higher" (episode # 1.31) 22 April 1966 * Combat! playing "Sims" in episode: "One at a Time" (episode # 4.28) 22 March 1966 * Blue Light playing "Hodges" in episode: "Traitor's Blood" (episode # 1.5) 9 February 1966 * The Loner playing "Chuck Wren" in episode: "Mantrap" (episode # 1.17) 8 January 1966 * Dr. Kildare playing "Phil" in episode: "In the Roman Candle's Bright Glare" (episode # 5.27) 14 December 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Lieutenant" in episode: "The Idolator" (episode # 2.4) 4 October 1965 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Jerry Ayres at the Internet Movie Database Ayres, JerryAyres, JerryAyres, JerryAyres, JerryAyres, Jerry Category:1936 births Category:2013 deaths